Voldermort's Crush
by xXDemeter-WillowwitchXx
Summary: Harry discovers Voldermort has a little crush on a teacher at Hogwarts, and Voldermort has asked Harry if he could help him out. NB. Everyone his slightly out of character here especially Voldermort, but it was interesting writing it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story, but I decided to do a Harry Potter one instead! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any related characters.**

* * *

'You cannot defeat me, Harry Potter!' screamed Voldermort. Harry and Voldermort were locked in a duel, spells flying at each other.

'S-S-Stupefy!' shouted Harry, aiming a spell at Voldermort. It missed and he then sent a jinx that also missed Harry by inches. Harry was weak, he couldn't fight for much longer, he then heard the voices of his mum and dad inside his head, his dad was urging him on and his mum was telling him he'll be alright and that they loved him. 'Keep fighting!' said James 'You're nearly there!'

Harry smiled and said 'Thanks dad.'

'Talking to daddy are we?' said Voldermort cackling, 'Harry Potter's going mad, he's talking to voices inside his own head!' He sent another jinx at Harry, who, in the nick of time, produced a shield charm to stop the spell from hitting at him. Voldermort grunted.

'It was your stupid mother and her protection that she put on you when I tried to kill you, that protection of Love.' said Voldermort.

'At least I have _that_ feeling of love!' Harry shouted back. 'You only feel anger or evil; you don't feel love and friendship at all! I bet you've never had feelings for anyone, have you?' shouted Harry. Voldermort stopped and shifted slightly.

'Believe it or not, I have.' said Voldermort, lowering his wand and Harry did the same. Harry spluttered.

'What?' he said absolutely gob smacked.

'Ponoma Sprout, I believe the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts?' said Voldermort.

There was an awkward silence. The Death Eaters who surrounded Voldermort were just as dumbstruck as Harry was. Lord Voldermort has a crush on someone?? Just then Voldermort raised his wand.

'You mustn't tell anyone about this!' spat Voldermort. 'Or you!' he said, turning to the Death Eaters. Some ducked behind their masks, others stepped back a few steps. Voldermort then turned back to face Harry.

'All right Potter, I'll make you a deal, if you help me…you know…with Ponoma, I will spare your life just this once.' said Voldermort. Harry didn't believe this.

'Why should I ever trust you? And why would I be any help?' said Harry.

'Well, from what I've seen, you've had more experience with women than I ever have.' replied Voldermort.

'I'm sorry, from what you've_ seen_?' said Harry.

'Oh, you are very slow aren't you? Our connection, we can see into each others minds? Remember? I have seen what you have been thinking, I'd thought you could feel me entering your mind, but it's probably because you are useless at Occlumency.' said Voldermort coolly. 'Let's see, you've had a relationship with an Asian young lady, but that didn't end very well….' Harry snorted. 'The Weasley girl, who you are still dating, yes?' said Voldermort. Harry nodded, but very infuriately, he was very annoyed that Voldermort had been seeing inside his mind and saying aloud to the Death Eaters that stood behind him, everything Harry had been thinking. Voldermort continued. 'And didn't a couple of girls spike some chocolate cauldrons with some love potion, and then give it to you as a gift, well; you are clearly admired by females.' said Voldermort. Harry turned bright red.

'Yeah, but it doesn't mean I've had _the_ most experience…' started Harry, but Voldermort wasn't listening.

'Do we have a deal, Potter?' said Voldermort menacingly. Harry was uncertain and he was inclined to think this deal was a trap. Well, it didn't take a genius to work that out, considering Voldermorts past. Harry looked at him, his red cat-like eyes shone in the moonlight, but there was an air of sadness about him, something that wanted help. Harry almost felt sorry for him.

'Well?' said Voldermort.

'Ok, fine. Deal' said Harry. Voldermort smiled and they shook hands, Harry's scar pricked a little. Voldermort then started muttering to himself.

'Maybe I should buy her some jewellery, women like that don't they? A werewolf-fang necklace or maybe some nice perfume…' Harry sighed; this was going to be a very difficult task.

* * *

**A/N Ok, first chapter, Its just to give you an idea whats going to happen! enjoy the rest of the chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

'So You-Know-Who wants you to help him find the courage to ask out Professor Sprout and he said he would spare your life. But the only reason he asked you to help him is because you've had a lot of girlfriend and dating experience?'

Harry was in the hospital wing and Ron and Hermione were sitting by his bed. It was dark and all the torches in the room were lit. Voldermort had let Harry escape out of the forest, but Harry still had quite a severe injuries from the duel so Madam Pomfry had seen to them and told him he would need to spend the night in the Hospital Wing, much to Harry's annoyance. Ron and Hermione had come to visit him after dinner to see if he was ok and they had listened very carefully to what Harry had been saying about his account with Voldermort.

'…A lot of girlfriend and dating experience! Ha! Did he really say that?' said Ron.

'Yup' said Harry 'And he said that I'll be meeting him soon, I dunno when that's going to be. But how have I had a lot of _experience_?'

'Well, you've had the most out of the three of us and certainly Voldermort.' said Hermione.

'What do you mean?' said Ron turning to Hermione.

'Well think about it, he's had Cho, those girls spiking those chocolate cauldrons with Demelza, he sort of went out with Parvati at the Yule Ball, and Ginny. I haven't had that much experience and neither have you compared to Harry.' said Hermione casually. Ron sat up a little.

'But of course, you've had a lot of experience; let's not forget dear old Victor shall we? Oh, and Cormac, what did you see in him anyway? His head was so far up his-'

'Ron Stop! You're being very childish.' said Hermione quietly.

'What? I'm not being childish! Anyway, I've had my share with girls.' said Ron puffing out his chest. Hermione snorted.

'Oh yes, ickle _Won-Won _had a girlfriend! You couldn't stand Lavender anyway.' said Hermione.

'Look, you were the one that was jealous of her, you couldn't stand being in the same room as her!' said Ron.

'You two couldn't keep your hands off each other! I think anyone would understand why someone wouldn't want to be in the same room as two people eating each others faces!' said Hermione hotly. Ron's ears turned scarlet, he opened his mouth to retaliate, but Harry cut across him.

'Listen, will you two stop arguing for one second? Look, what am I going to do? How can I help Voldermort ask out a teacher who I'm sure won't feel the same way as he does, without it being really obvious?' said Harry.

'I don't blame you, mate.' said Ron. 'I mean he's not exactly Professor Sprout's type is he?'

'I'm not sure he's anyone's type, to be honest.' said Hermione. 'But aren't you worried its trick, just to use you to get inside your head and to see what's going on at Hogwarts?'

'I'm not sure, it seemed he really wanted this and he was pretty certain that he wanted me to help him, so I figured I'd agree, but you know, keep a look out just in case there's any funny stuff.' said Harry.

'Well, you will be careful, won't you?' said Hermione. 'I don't want what happened to Ginny to be happening to you.' Harry was about to speak when Madame Pomfry came bustling over in her dressing gown, her wand lit in her hand.

'Visiting time is over.' she said sternly. Shooing Ron and Hermione away. 'C'mon, he needs some rest. Don't fret; he'll be up and about by tomorrow.' Just as they were at the door, Ron and Hermione turned and waved to Harry before Madame Pomfry closed the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke the next morning to birds singing and sunlight spilling through the window. It was Saturday and he remembered he was meeting Ginny later that day for a walk by the Lake. Madam Pomfry appeared fully-dressed out of her office and fussed over Harry until finally he was allowed to leave.

He met Ron and Hermione down at the Great Hall for breakfast. Everything seemed to be normal; there was the usual sound of clinking glasses and plates, plus the usual buzz of chatter that echoed around the hall. The sky above Harry was a clear bright blue colour and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Clearly, no-one must've known about yesterday's events, he had been alone when he had met Voldermort in the forest.

Back in the Great Hall, Ginny waved over to Harry from the Gryffindor table. Harry smiled; he felt she was the most wonderful thing to him. Harry went and sat down next to her opposite Ron and Hermione. Ginny gave Harry a little kiss and he responded in the same way. Ron mimicked being sick.

'How are you feeling?' said Hermione.

'Better!' said Harry and he helped himself to helpings of bacon and eggs.

At mid-afternoon, Harry bid Ron and Hermione goodbye and headed down towards the entrance hall where he would be meeting Ginny. He walked along the corridor when he heard screaming and the familiar cackling that filled Hogwarts. Harry looked around the corner. Peeves was throwing Fanged-Frisbees down at passing students who were running everywhere to try and dodge Peeves as best they could. He decided he would re-track and go round the longer way. The Marauders Map had not only shown him secret passages around and out of the school, but also other routes to avoid the ghosts and teachers. He finally met Ginny down at the entrance hall.

'You escaped Peeves then?' said Ginny. 'I had to hide behind a statue for about ten minutes before I could get way.'

They then both walked out into the grounds. There were quite a few people about, most of them chatting or sunbathing. As Harry and Ginny walked passed, a couple of girls whispered and giggled excitedly, but Harry didn't care. He was just so glad that he was there with Ginny.

'Let's find somewhere more private.' she said, and then she dragged him off around the corner down by some trees beside the Lake. It was just them, peaceful and quiet. They leaned against a tree and Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

'Hmmm…couldn't you just stay like this forever?' she said, closing her eyes.

'Yeah…' said Harry, he leaned in to kiss Ginny, when all of a sudden, his scar seared with pain making him yelp.

'Are you alright?' said Ginny, opening her eyes.

'Yeah…….yeah I'm fine.' His hand still clasped to his forehead. He shook himself back to reality and he leaned in to kiss Ginny again, but his scar burned with agony for a second time. He screwed up his eyes when he saw an image in front of him. It was a small, dark room which looked like an abandoned classroom. He recognised it as the room where Hermione had sent a flock of canaries at Ron one day. Harry then heard a voice inside his head, the familiar, dark, cold voice, 'Potter….Potter!'

His heart sank; he knew what this was for. Then he heard Ginny saying his name.

'Harry…..Harry!' He opened his eyes, Ginny was pale and he looked very worried.

'What's wrong? Is it your scar?' she said.

'Er….its er….just a bad headache, but I think I might just pop down to the Hospital Wing and just have it checked out.' said Harry.

'But you've just been in the Hospital Wing….' started Ginny, but Harry was already running back up to the school. He could just remember where this room that he had seen was. Eventually, he found the room that he was looking for and he pushed open the door.

He found Voldermort standing in the middle of the room twiddling his wand in-between his long, white fingers.

'You took you're time.' said Voldermort lazily.

'I was out with….'

'Yes, the Weasley girl, but I couldn't resist ruining your fun.' said Voldermort smiling. Harry scowled.

'What do you want?' Harry said.

'Oooh touchy, well, you know why I'm here.' He said, his arms raised.

'Look…..I don't know what you want me to do. I can't instantly make Professor Sprout fall in love with you just like that.' said Harry.

'What about a love potion?' started Voldermort.

'No.' said Harry. 'If you really want her to love you, you have to do it as yourself, it's not fair on her, she'd be wasting her love on someone she doesn't know she's loving.'

'Wow,' said Voldermort. 'You are sensitive! I'm surprised, so what can I use if I can't use a love potion?'

'Listen….' Harry said. 'I don't want to burst your bubble or anything, but for a start you're not really her type, you're not even human!'

'What? How dare you?' Voldermort's eyes flaring up.

'Look, ok, let me think, I guess you've got to get her your attention, but I don't think you can do that in person, there'd be an uproar, no, perhaps give her hints by giving her little presents, that will get her wondering, and make the gifts something tasteful, things she really likes.' said Harry, in thought.

'Hmmm….yes, but how can I find out what she likes, if you said I can't see her in person?' said Voldermort.

'Erm……' Harry hadn't thought about this, he guessed he would have to find out himself.

'Look, I'll tell you what, I'll find out for you and I'll pass it on.' said Harry.

'Alright, I'll purchase these gifts and I'll make sure she gets them.' said Voldermort.

'Fine.' said Harry.

'I will be coming back for more….guidance.' said Voldermort sniffing.

'Ok, but can you try and come when I'm not busy?' said Harry.

'Voldermort snorted.

'Just like your father, what Wormtail had told me of him, always about James, and all things have to be centred on him.' said Voldermort, and with that, he waved his wand, and he vanished.

* * *

A/N I will update with more chaps soon. Please review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to that etc. etc. you know how it goes...**

* * *

Chapter 4 

'No! no, no, no, no! Absolutely not!'

'Please! I need your help!' said Harry. Ron, Harry and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room in the seats by the fire. Harry had told Ron and Hermione about what had just happened and asked them if they could help him find out what gifts Professor Sprout likes.

'Why would you want us to help? It's _you_ that Voldermort asked, not us!' said Ron.

'I thought that if all of us did it, it wouldn't look as suspicious, plus we'd get more answers.' said Harry.

'Yeah, that's true.' said Hermione thoughtfully. Ron groaned and let his face fall into his hands.

'Please?' said Harry, trying to do his best puppy dog eyes.

'Oh, alright, but I'm only doing this because Voldermort said he'd spare your life if you did this, so because I'm your mate, I guess I'm obliged to keep you alive.' said Ron. Harry grinned.

Over the next few days, Harry, Ron and Hermione, went to see if they were able to talk to Professor Sprout after a Herbology lesson or to speak to her at the Staff room. Harry tried first, at lunch, he knocked on the door to the staffroom and Professor McGonagall answered it.

'Yes, Potter?' she asked briskly.

'Erm, could I speak to Professor Sprout please?' he asked cautiously.

'Yes, she's here, one moment.' She then turned back into the staff room to look for the Professor. After a few minutes Professor Sprout appeared at the door.

'Hello Potter! How may I be of assistance?' she said brightly.

'Er…..well' he had rehearsed what he was going to say, but I was still nerve-racking all the same.

'I'm doing a survey on a couple of teachers to find out what they most like about their subject that they teach.' Harry said, trying to sound as relaxed as possible. 'So I was wondering if you could tell me what you like best about Herbology.' his voice started to tail off.

'Oh! Er…well, I guess I like teaching the students about my subject and I hope to make it a fun and enjoyable experience! But one of the best things is being in close proximity to the plants and flowers; it's very healthy _and_ refreshing!'

'Oh, good! Any particular favourite plant at all?' said Harry, trying to get to the point.

'Well, the Botanicus Fragrance plant is wonderful! ever so pretty to look at too!' Harry nodded trying to look interested but he had no idea what this plant was. At least it was something he could pass onto Voldermort later. Just then, the bell rang to signal the start of the next lessons.

'Quick! Better be off to your next lesson!' she said, and with that, she bounced back off into the staff room.

Harry met Ron and Hermione in the last lesson of the day which was charms. Luckily it was a practical lesson, so there was a lot of noise in the room. They were attempting to make some snails go to three times their normal speed using an alacrity charm. The main thing was that the three of them wouldn't be overheard.

'So basically I found out she likes this thing called a Botanicus Fragrance plant-' said Harry.

'Oooh! They're gorgeous flowers!' cooed Hermione.

'What are they?' said Ron looking disgusted.

'It's a flower that when it opens, releases this really divine scent, that can freshen a room or can in fact be used as perfume!' Hermione said excitedly. Ron scrunched up his nose as if he had smelt something fowl, but it could have just been that he had just put his hand in the trail of slime that his snail was leaving in its wake.

'But still, I found out that she likes long walks in the grounds and having long lie-ins at the weekend.' said Hermione. Ron huffed.

'Its alright for you, you're both girls, you can talk about soppy stuff like that!' said Ron.

'Well, that turned out to be very handy, didn't it?' she said.

'So what did you find out Ron?' asked Harry.

'Er….well, I kind of asked Neville to do it.' said Ron nervously.

'Ron!' said Hermione, sounding very shocked.

'Well, he's literally Professor Sprout's favourite student and I'm sure she'll give Neville anything he wants if he asked her.' said Ron.

'That's still not right!' said Hermione. Ron just shrugged.

'We'll find out later what he found out, ok? relax!' said Ron and he turned to his snail and muttered 'Accelerando!' his snail shook a little on the spot, but otherwise did nothing.

* * *

In the common room that evening, Ginny and Harry were sitting together on the chair nearest the fire while Ron was attempting to do his Transfiguration homework and Hermione was reading a very old, thick book she had taken out the library. Just then, the trapdoor opened and Neville stumbled through. 

'Hey, Neville!' said Ginny looking round.

'Hello' said Neville slightly breathless; he was carrying an arm-load of books that towered above him. He went over to join the rest of them by the fire placing down his books on the floor. Ginny yawned.

'Ok. I'm going to bed. Are you sure your head is ok?' she said to Harry before kissing him on the cheek and bidding the others goodnight. Harry nodded and she then climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

'So what did you find out about Professor Sprout?' said Ron to Neville eagerly.

'Oh! well, I hope I did ok, and found out what you wanted. She said she likes little Honeydukes' boxes of chocolates and getting little love notes.' said Neville.

'Blimey! how did you find out that she likes love notes!?' said Ron.

'Well, all I asked her was what did she like outside school and Herbology and she went on for about 10 minutes almost talking to herself. I managed to ask her because I was helping her tidy away some books after her lesson she just had.' said Neville.

'Excellent! Is that good enough for you Harry?' said Ron. Neville looked suspicious but started frantically looking through his books he had brought with him.

'Right.' said Harry in a low voice. 'I'll pass this onto Vol-... You-Know-Who straight away, not quite sure how though.'

* * *

**A/N ok, next chapter is up! I'm not quite sure about the Botanicus Fragrance plant, to be honest, I didn't know what to use, I asked mum how to put what I wanted into Latin (she did Latin when she was at school, and for some reason, she liked it.) all Botanicus (latin form) means is anything to do with plants and I just stuck fragrance on the end of it to give the idea that the plant smells nice! **

**Again, wasn't sure on a spell for speed! I used 'Accelerando' because its the Italian word for 'gradually getting faster' and its used in music aswell... but too much, I hate seeing music with _that_ written above it, its ok, but sometimes the music is already fast and you have to play it even faster! **

**sorry, I went on for a bit! please reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chap is here! I only just typed this up, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp...blah, blah, blah**

* * *

The following evening, Harry thought he would at least attempt to try and see if he could talk to Voldermort. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to go about it, but even so he went up to his dormitory which was fortunately empty one evening. He then went to sit on his bed to decide what to do. An idea came to him. He screwed up his face and concentrated on Voldermort and the dormitory he was in. After a couple of minutes, he opened his eyes, but nothing happened; the dormitory was exactly the same as it was. 

He tried again, but this time he found himself looking, birds-eye-view at a darkened room, with a fire burning in the grate. There was a cloaked figure sitting on a stool beside the fire and he was holding a pineapple up close to his face. He seemed to be talking to it.

'Oh Ponoma, you're so beautiful! I love the way your eyes twinkle in the night sky….'

Harry, seeing this, snorted with laughter and the figure turned around wildly, pulling out his wand. Voldermort paused, realising who it was, then waved his wand and vanished. Harry opened his eyes and found Voldermort standing in front of him.

'What-do-you-think-you're-doing?!' said Voldermort through gritted teeth. Harry was still trying not to laugh.

'I was trying to see if I could get hold of you the way you did to me, to tell you what I found out about Professor Sprout, but I guess you were busy!' said Harry.

'You were never meant to see that!' spat Voldermort. 'It's private!'

'Well not anymore!' said Harry.

'You know Potter, I could change this deal and kill you now…'said Voldermort coolly.

'Well if you did that, you'd have no-one to help you.' said Harry, but Voldermort ignored this last sentence.

'So, what did you find out about Ponoma?' he asked.

'Well, she likes long walks in the grounds, those little boxes of Honeydukes' chocolates, soppy love notes and something called a Botanicus Fragrance Plant.' said Harry. Voldermort shuddered.

'I don't understand why women like these sort of things…..it's……scary.' said Voldermort.

'Wow, that's something, coming from you!' said Harry. 'So….are those good enough answers?'

'Alright, I'll try and deliver these gifts to her; I'm not quite sure where I will get them from. I'll send out Wormtail.' said Voldermort thoughtfully.

'I'm sure he'll be delighted!' said Harry. 'Well, you'd better get back to your...conversation...' said Harry. Voldermort snarled and disappeared in a ring of flames, which caused one of Harry's bedposts to catch fire. He put it out with his wand and left the dormitory.

* * *

**A/N this is a slightly shorter chapter than usual, but I'm working on Chapter 6 which is coming soon! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Chapter 6 is finally up; sorry about the wait, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP and anything related to it…..**

* * *

The next few days that followed, everything was pretty much back to normal. Harry hadn't really had anymore bother with Voldermort, though his scar prickled occasionally, but otherwise normal. 

One day, Ron and Harry were walking to Hagid's hut when they passed the greenhouses where Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout were talking to each other. As Harry and Ron walked past they heard snippets of the conversation.

'…..and I found another box of those Honeydukes' chocolates that I like and I even got sent a Botanicus Fragrance Plant! One of my favourites! But I have no idea who they're from, no note or anything!' Harry and Ron stopped and looked at each other; they then decided to stop by the greenhouse to hear more.

'That is odd, but Ponoma, don't get your hopes up, for all we know, it could be a very serious practical joke, a student could be sneaking into your office.' said Professor McGonagall sounding worried.

'I know, but know one has ever done this before, it just feels really….. special. But I'll guess I'll have to wait and see what happens….' said Professor Sprout. Harry and Ron were so busy listening; they didn't notice that Professor McGonagall was walking straight to the door of the greenhouse. When Harry and Ron spotted her, they quickly ran behind a near-by bush so they wouldn't be seen. They waited until Professor McGonagall was fully out of sight and back inside the castle before emerging out of the bush. They both then continued to Hagrid's hut.

'Well, Voldermort did a good job getting her stuff then.' said Ron.

'Yeah, let's hope he keeps it up.' said Harry.

When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked on the door and Fang started barking loudly from inside. The door opened and a massive figure towered above them.

'Oh 'ello 'arry, Ron.' said Hagrid.

'Hi Hagrid!' they both said.

'Come in, I jus' put on a pot 'o tea.' said Hagrid and the pair of them followed him into his house. As soon as he saw them, Fang started jumping up at them.

'Down Fang, down!' shouted Hagrid over at the dog. When Harry and Ron were able to force their way to the table, they sat down.

'Fancy a Rock cake?' asked Hagrid. Harry and Ron looked at each other. They remembered the last time they had one of Hagrid's rock cakes, so they declined the offer.

'How's Grawp?' asked Ron.

'Yeah, 'ees alrigh'. I got some words 'otta 'im the other day, really catchin' on.' said Hagrid.

'Oh, er, good!' said Harry, not quite sure what to say.

'Then, when 'ees old enough, he can….you know….make 'is own way, start a family 'n all.' said Hagrid gazing into space. Harry and Ron weren't quite sure about this, but they continued to talk to Hagrid about Grawp and school until the sky grew darker. At 6 o'clock, they left Hagrid's hut and walked back towards the castle. On the way, they met Ginny.

'Hi!' she said to both of them.

'Hi!' they replied. There was a pause, in which both Harry and Ginny were trying to hint at Ron that they wanted to be left alone.

'Well….I, er, better get back to doing some of that potions homework, I'll see you later.' said Ron, and he walked behind the familiar tapestry to the Gryffindor common room out of sight.

'Fancy a long walk back?' Ginny said to Harry.

'I'd love to...' he said. But at that moment, his scar started to burn and the familiar empty classroom flashed before his eyes.

'…..but I've just remembered, I've also got that Potions to do, perhaps another time?' Harry said tentatively.

'Oh! Well, er…….ok……never mind.' said Ginny looking crestfallen. Harry felt aweful but then said a quick goodbye, and then hurried off to the classroom.

* * *

'Late again!' said Voldermort when Harry had reached the classroom. He was very out of breath and could hardly speak.

'Well, I have been purchasing these gifts and giving them to Ponoma. Any news?' Voldermort said coldly.

'Well, she got them……. and she likes them.' said Harry, still out of breath.

'Good, good.' said Voldermort. 'Right, what's the next bit?'

'The what?' said Harry.

'What should I do next? I want her to know more about Me.' said Voldermort pointing at himself.

'Erm…..' said Harry, not quite sure what Voldermort was asking him for, but suddenly he remembered something Neville had told him.

'Love notes!' he blurted out.

'What?!' said Voldermort.

'Love notes! I've just remembered, Professor Sprout said she liked getting little love notes!' said Harry.

'But I don't know how to write a……love note.' said Voldermort looking disgusted.

'Well, you could write her a poem, like…..I don't know, er…..

_Roses are red, Violets are blue. The flowers are beautiful, but they're nothing on you._' said Harry, trying to make something up.

'Wow, that's good. Anything else?' Voldermort said.

'Well, she's a Herbology teacher, so you could stick to the whole flower thing. It even doesn't have to be a poem, it can be just a sentence or something, like….._If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I'd walk forever in a garden_.' said Harry, this time more sure of what he was saying.

'Gosh, Potter! I am impressed, do you write love notes all the time?' said Voldermort.

'No, of coarse not! Those just came out off the top of my head.' said Harry. Voldermort raised an eyebrow.

'Anyway, If you're sure she likes that sort of thing, I'll write them and send them to her, like the presents.' said Voldermort. Harry agreed and told Voldermort to put them in a place she will easily find them. After that, he left the classroom and went back to the common room.

**A/N: This chapter I sort of had to make up as I went along! I wasn't quite sure what parts of the story I was going to put in! so...will Professor Sprout like her love notes from Voldermort? P.S the story will have lots more going on after this, but I'll try and write it as best I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! ok, this a slightly shorter chapter, but Chap 8 will come really soon, because I ended up writing half of it early. Its a long story, but I had to split up what I recently wrote for it to make sense.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for the very kind reviews I recieved, they mean a lot to me and they keep me writing! Thank you very much!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning, Harry went down to breakfast with Ron and they met Ginny and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. He bid Hermione Good Morning and said hi to Ginny, who was reading this mornings 'Daily Prophet' but she didn't even look up at him.

'Are you ok Ginny?' said Harry.

'yeah I'm fine.' said Ginny still not looking at him and pretending to look interested at an article on the front page. Harry was slightly taken aback at this; meanwhile Ron had already helped himself to bacon and eggs.

'Are you gonna eat something or what?' said Ron his mouth full of bacon. Harry then sat down and started to butter himself some toast.

Their first lesson was Herbology, and they lined up outside the greenhouses as usual until Professor Sprout appeared and gestured them all into the room. They all took a place behind the long desk that went from one end of the greenhouse to the other. On the table were some blood red spiky looking plants, one for each of the students. When everybody was settled, Professor Sprout then spoke:

'Now, you will be working with these today! Can anybody tell me what they are?' she said looking round the room. Hermione's hand was the only one in the air.

'They're Red Cacti, Professor.' said Hermione. 'They're red because they're able to lure their pray in, which will then get caught on the spikes. The spikes have poisonous venom inside them to kill they prey. They can also shrink into the ground when it gets too hot and come out again when it gets cold.'

'Well done Miss Granger! 5 points to Gryffindor! Now I will demonstrate how to dissect these….' and Professor Sprout turned round to pick up her own cactus that was on the desk behind her. When she placed it on the desk, she noticed a little folded piece of parchment that had been stabbed onto one of the spikes on the cactus.

She carefully took it off and started to unfold it. Everyone's eyes were watching her. She read the piece of paper to herself and blushed slightly as she read it. She giggled, but then she realised everyone was staring at her so she pocketed the note and spoke to the class once more.

'Hurry up everyone! We haven't got much time to the end of the lesson!'

* * *

After Herbology, Ron and Harry had a free period to do some studying, so they headed back to the common room. Hermione had Ancient Runes so she went off down the other corridor. When Harry and Ron reached the common room, it was empty apart from a couple of 6th years. 

'I wonder what was on that bit of paper that was on that Cactus?' said Ron. Harry looked around to make sure no-one was listening and he said:

'It was one of….'you-know-who's soppy love notes to the Professor!' he said Ron wolf whistled and said

'Blimey! he's writing her love notes? he must be really into her!'

'I know, its weird, I guess Ginny was right when she said 'Love has its ways' ' said Harry.

Meanwhile Professor Sprout also had a free period and was sitting in her office marking some 3rd year essays. She tried to concentrate, but she couldn't keep her mind off the notes she'd got that day. They were so touching; it was all she could think about. But she guessed she'd always had Minerva's words in the back of her head saying that it could be a practical joke, but even so, they felt genuine to her.

Just then, she opened her desk draw and got out the box that she kept all her secret possessions in. Inside were some bottles with extracts from rare plants inside, some ornate daisy chains and a half eaten box of Honeydukes chocolates. She fished out the messages and re-read them over an over again, the words spinning round her brain. She decided to write back to the messages to see she could meet this stranger. She was so eager to know more about this person, so she opened another draw and got out some parchment and started to write.

**A/N Excuse my rubbish imagination in the Herbology lesson! I couldn't think of what they could do, but don't worry, the red cacti aren't significant to the rest of the story at all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, sorry for the wait, I've started back at school and the amount of Homework we've got unbelivable, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The following day, Harry saw Ginny sitting under the tree by the lake reading a book for Transfiguration. She looked sad and Harry walked over to her. 

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Yeah……yeah……' said Ginny trailing off.

'Well, you don't seem fine.' said Harry bluntly.

'Well you know……exams 'n' stuff and the first Quidditch game is coming up soon so I'm nervous about that.' she didn't really want to tell Harry how she really felt.

'You'll be fine! You know you're my little star player!' said Harry. Ginny smiled weakly.

'Look……' said Harry trying to find a way to cheer her up. 'Do want to go for a quick fly around the pitch? Just the two of us, yeah?' said Harry. Then Ginny's face lit up.

'Yeah I'd love to!……_finally' _Ginny muttered under her breath.

'I'll just go and get the Firebolt' said Harry, but suddenly his scar burned as it usually did. His heart sank, why……why now?

'Shoot!' said Harry frantically, for the third time trying to think of an excuse. 'I forgot um….Luna needed me for something….'said Harry

'What?' said Ginny, 'Now?!' she said pleadingly.

'Yeah, sorry……..' Harry said and he hurried off back to the castle, so frustrated. He burst through the door of the empty classroom to find Voldermort pacing up and down the room his arms waving in all directions, little pieces of paper flying everywhere. Harry stopped and stared.

'What's up?' said Harry

'What's up? What's up?! I'll tell you what's up! These…….' said Voldermort, and he thrust the pieces of parchment into Harry's hand, Harry unfolded one of the pieces of paper and read what was on it. It had Voldermort's original poem- '_Roses are red violets are blue, you are my star, and I'd be lost without you………'_ on it, but then underneath, something else had been written in a different handwriting to Voldermort's own.

'_Dear stranger, you write such wonderful poems, you've captured my heart like no one else has done before. I'd love to meet you, to see who you really are. I'll be by the Lake on Thursday 8pm, don't be late. Ponoma XxX_ '

'Oh' said Harry realising what all the fuss was about.

'Oh?!' is correct, what am I going to do? I can't meet her now!' said Voldermort.

'Why not?' said Harry.

'Hello???? Look at me, just like you said I'm not really human, plus………I'm nervous…...I might start blabbering on about something stupid.'said Voldermort shuffling his feet. Harry rolled his eyes.

'Calm down, Thursday is three days away, we've still got time.'

'To do what exactly? She'll run a mile! And she'd think I was really stupid to write all that stuff.' said Voldemrort.

'She won't think you're stupid, she wouldn't want to meet you if she thought that, its just..…er….she might not have thought it would be you sending them...' said Harry trailing off.

'Well, how does that help?' said Voldermort glaring at him. Harry sighed.

'Ok, I'll try and think of something…..' he said tiredly.

'You'd better, I don't want to miss this opportunity.' said Voldermort, and with that, he vanished.

* * *

Harry was racking his brain for ideas all the way back to the common room. When the Fat Lady let him through and he stumbled through the portrait hole, he found Ginny sitting on the sofa staring at the fire, broomstick still in her hand. Suddenly, everything came flooding back to him and he ran over to her. 

'Look, Ginny, I'm so sorry I left you.' he said hastily. Ginny still ignored him and continued to stare at the fire.

'Ginny talk to me! What's up? I didn't mean to upset you, though you have been really miserable lately….' started Harry. However this sentence made Ginny fire up, almost the same colour as her hair.

'Oh! You've finally noticed me have you?' she said.

'What?' he said confused.

'Stop acting like you don't know anything, _you're _the one who's been acting really wired lately, whenever we go out anywhere, you always seem to have something better to do, I have half a mind to think you're meeting someone else!' said Ginny. Harry was really taken aback now.

'Ginny! You know I'd never be with anyone else but you! You know that! I really want to be with you, I just had some other stuff to do……' said Harry. He didn't think Voldermort would appreciate it if he told everything to Ginny now, plus he didn't think she would believe him.

'See! You're doing it again! And don't give me all that shit about you really wanting to be with me, I get the picture….'

'What picture!?' said Harry still bewildered. Ginny's fists were shaking.

'Look, Harry, you've been avoiding me, so if you can't handle a relationship, then don't be in one!' she said. Harry felt everything drain out of him.

'What? Are you breaking up with me?!' said Harry.

'Yes I am!' said Ginny, a tear rolling down her face. 'I'm not going to waste my time being with someone who doesn't actually want to be with me.' Harry couldn't bear to hear this.

'Goodnight Harry.' she said, and she turned and stalked off up the stairs her face in her hands slamming the girl's dormitory door behind her.

**A/N hope that chapter was ok, it was a bit different than the last few, but I'll get on with writing chap 9!**


End file.
